DxD: The Dragon's Descendant
by TheGRproject
Summary: A young black Dragon was found by a girl named Nina Hyoudou (OC). The Dragon who turned into human form was adopted by the Hyoudou family. He gain a name: Issei, from that day he started a new life... Non-perverted/Intelligent/Powerful Issei. Rated M for later chapters. Issei x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of "******DxD: The Dragon's Descendant**". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**[Ddraig speaking]**

* * *

**Ten years after the Great War**

* * *

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAR!**" A loud roar was heard everywhere, the trees quivered. On the sky a huge silver dragon was flying. Around him hundreds of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were seen.

"Come on! Kill him!" A Fallen Angel yelled.

"It's not so easy!" A Devil replied.

The silver Dragon opened his mouth and a large beam of black flame fired in the direction of a group of Angels.

"Aggh!" About hundred of Angels were burned to death.

"What a crazy power" Said a Angel.

All Angels and Fallen Angels created spears made of light in their hands and throw them towards the giant Dragon. When the spears touch the Dragons body... they disappeared.

"**Hah, is that all? Even if you allied yourselves... you are still weak!**" The dragon spoke.

Suddenly above the Dragon few people appeared, it was Michael, Azazel and four Satans who were dsescendants of the orginal Satans.

"Now!" Yelled Azazel.

They fired a huge beam made of Holy Power, Light and Demonic Power.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

"**Guaaah!**" The silver Dragon was knocked into the ground.

"You will die here Belezor" Azazel spoke to the Dragon.

"**Hah...**"

The Silver Dragon tried to stand up but...

_BOOOOOOOM!_

"**Uagh!**" Another beam of mixed power was fired in his direction.

His whole body was covered in smoke. Blood was pouring from the wound on his back, he pulled his head towards sky and fired a beam of black flame. Azazel , Michael and the Satans avoided it but that beam burned several Devils and Angels.

Suddenly another beam of mixed power was fired towards the Dragon.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"**AAAAAAAAGH!**" The Dragon roared in pain. Blood was pouring from his whole head.

A little further, on the hill a young around eight years old, brown-haired boy was looking at the whole battle. He was shocked by that what he saw.

"Otou-san!" The brown-haired boy yelled. He began to run towards the Dragon.

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_

The boy's body was covered in black light... something big was forming from the black light...

"**ROOOOOOOOOAAAR!**" A black Dragon appeared from that light and roared. His red eyes were shining in a very bright light. He straightened his huge pointy wings and rushed towards the Silver Dragon.

"**Son... don't do it...**" The wounded Dragon spoke.

"A black Dragon...?" The group was looking on the Black Dragon.

He fired a beam of flame in the direction of the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, this flame was black too...

"Aghhh!" A big group was burned to death.

The four Satans created a seal around the Black Dragon so he couldn't move.

"Black Dragon hmmm... He is still young but if he will grow up he could be a big danger... he could be even stronger than the Silver Dragon..." Said Azazel. "We need to eliminate him too" He added.

_FLAP_

The Silver Dragon began to flap with his huge wings, everyone wes knocked back. The silver Dragon looked at the black Dragon who was inside of the seal. He pulled his claw up, the seal broke and the black Dragons body was shining in a silver light. It slowly disappeared...

"**You won't be able to transform into your Dragon form for long time... but I know that you will be able to live, after all you are a half human...**" The Dragon spoke with a quiet voice.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Another beam of mixed power hit the Dragon, he fell to the ground...

"Is he dead?" Asked the blonde-haired man, Michael.

"I think yes" Replied Azazel.

* * *

**Time skip- thousand years later**

* * *

Somewhere in Japan during the Hyoudou family trip.

"Nina! Don't run too far!" Yelled a brown-haired woman.

"I know mommy!" Replied a seven years old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

The young girl ran towards a nearby hill and she started to collect flowers. Suddenly few meters away from her a silver light appeared, the girl turned herself and...

_WOOOOOOSH_

A Black Dragon appeared in front of her, he was lying on the hill.

"**Guoooooohhh**" The Dragon snored.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" The girl yelled and runned towards her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! A big sleeping monster is here!"

The young girl hugged her mother.

"Honey, what happened?" Asked the woman.

"A-A monster, on the hill..." Answered the girl.

"Huh? We will check it, come darling" The woman looked at the man.

"Ah, yes..." He replied.

They walked to the nearby hill.

"Mommy... be careful..." The girl was hiding behind the woman.

When they were on the spot...

"You was talking about this monster?" Said the woman and pointed with her finger. That what she pointed was a naked brown-haired boy who was lying on the ground.

"Uh..." The girl looked on the naked boy and blushed.

"What a boy is doing alone in a place like this, and why is he naked...?" Said the woman.

"Uoooh..." The boy snored.

"Is he... sleeping?" Asked the brown-haired man.

"We can't leave him alone here" Said the woman.

"Uh? But..."

"We are taking him with us" The woman looked at the man with half-closed eyes.

"Eh? ... If you say so..."

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

"Uh" I opened my eyes... wait, where am I...? I'm lying in a bed...

"So you are awake" I heard a voice.

I turned my head, I saw two people, a brown-haired man and woman.

"Could you tell us your name?" Asked the woman.

"...My name..." Wait, I don't remember what my name is... "I-I don't know..."

"Oh? Do you know where your parents are?" She asked again.

"No..." I don't remember anything... what happened...?

"What you will do now?" Asked the man.

"He doesn't remember anything, we can't leave him here"

"Don't tell me that you want to adopt him...?"

"Yes"

"Honey! What if his parents are worried and are searching for him?"

"He was lying naked and battered, so I doubt..."

What are they talking about...

"Umm, mommy..." Suddenly another person walked into this room, it was a brown-haired girl, she was looking at me.

"What is it, Nina?"

The girl walked towards the woman and hid herself behind her.

"Why are you scared honey?"

"I-I saw a big monster... and now the monster disappeared and he appeared... Mommy, maybe he is that monster?" She said with a scared expression on her face.

Monster...? What is she talking about...?

"Nina, I think that he defeated this monster" The woman smiled.

"Oh , really?" The girl looked at me again.

"Yes, and now Nina come. He need to rest"

They walked away and closed the doors.

_"Honey, that is a bad idea, you know?"_

I hear that they are talking...

_"Darling come on! He even looks like he could be our son"_

_"Well you have right, but what about his name, it seems that he doesn't remember anything..."_

_"I think... Issei, Hyoudou Issei"_

_"Well fine, but if he doesn't want to be adopted...?"_

_"I will ask him"_

The doors opened and the woman walked in...

"Can I call you Issei?" She asked.

"Um... yes... I think"

"So Issei, do you want go back to your family?"

"I don't have a family, at least I don't remember..."

"Do you want to come with us and live with us?"

"...Eh? ... I think... yes"

"Great! From now on we are a family" The woman smiled.

And this is how my new life began, I have still emptiness in my head and I don't remember anything...

* * *

**Time skip - nine years**

* * *

"Uh..." I woke in my bed as always... Hyoudou Issei - that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise". Parents... well they aren't my real parents but for me they are my family... apart from the fact... I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. My whole life was boring, if I can say so... I don't remember at all my my childhood. At the school I'm quite the quiet and shy guy, I have two good friends, Matsuda and Motohama... well they are really perverted, unlike them I don't like to spy on girls who are dressing up... However, something really beautiful happened to a guy like me...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The lessons ended, so ofcourse I left the school ground. As always I walked to my house passing over a bridge.

"Excuse me..." Suddenly I heard a voice... I turned my head and I saw a beautiful girl with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

"You're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"

"Umm, yes" I replied her.

"My name is Yuuma Amano and... umm..."

"...Is there anything you need?"

"Umm, well, are you going out with anyone?"

"...I'm not" I replied.

"That's great!...umm, will you go out with me?"

"Eh? What did you say just now?"

Did she... Is something wrong with my ears...?

"I-I have seen you pass this place for a while now and umm... I... P-Please go out with me!"

...A confession from a girl! I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

"...Okay" I smiled happily.

"Really? That's great! So could you go on a date with me?"

"Date...?"

"Yeah. This Sunday, are you alright with that?"

"Yes, of course" I smiled again.

"Thank goodness. Then, see you later!" She smiled.

"Yes, see you later..." I waved her, I was still shocked by this.

* * *

End of the Flashback

* * *

Yes, a miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl! I guy like me has a girlfriend and she is a black-haired beauty! She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. More important is that today is Sunday, the day of our first date! I was excited, I dressed in the best clothes I had and walked downstairs to eat fast my breakfast. In the kitchen I saw a brown-haired girl, Her name is Nina, she is my step-sister.

"Oni-chan, why are you so in a hurry?" She asked me.

"I told you that today is my date" I began to ate my break fast quite fast. "By the way, where are mom and dad?"

"I dunno, they walked to a shop or something..."

I ate my breakfast and stood up...

"Hey Oni-chan, who is this girl which you're going to a date?"

"Her name is Yuuma Amano and she is very beautiful black-haired girl"

"Is that so..."

"Yes, well see you later"

I left my house... I arrived at the meeting spot three hours ahead of time, well it was twelve o'clock, we have an appointment for fifteenth o'clock. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me during that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written... I wanted to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now...

"Umm, sorry for being late..."

"Don't worry, I also just got here" I smiled.

We walked while holding hands... I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend! After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, Yuuma was eating her chocolate parfait... It's late already, we are in the town park. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Yuuma let go of my hand and she stood before the fountain.

"I had a lot of fun today" Yuuma smiled while having the fountain behind her. Damn! She is so cute... The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

...This is it, this must be it! The smell of my breath! Checked! Ohh, my heart is beating so fast!

"Uh, w-what is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh, I'm so excited! Yuuma smiled at me.

"Will you die for me?"

...Eh? What was that...?

"Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?" She clearly said it again. While she was laughing.

_FLAP _

Black wings appear from her back and her clothes changed into a black... S&amp;M outfit.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child" Yuuma's voice sounds very cold.

"Eh? What is-"

Something appeared in her right hand... it looks like a spear, is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something... she threw it into my direction, something hurts... This...

"Agh!" I yelled, it hurts!

M-My body got pierced by that. I spat with blood and I fell to the spear disappeared... it left a huge hole in my body... I touched my stomach...my hand is red...crimson red. I saw a crimson-haired beauty at school... and every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair... I looked to the sky... black, this color... it's so familiar... I don't want to die...

"Sorry, you were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you"

Sacred... what...? I don't know about what is she talking... My vision started to get black... no, I'm losing consciousness...? I'm going to die like this? I started to be filled with pure hate... the desire to kill... What is wrong with me... everything got black... suddenly something occurred to me... a black Dragon... what is with that... I'm going to sleep now right? Yes this will be nice...

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

A red magic circle appeared beside the dying Issei. Four people appeared. A crimson-haired woman, a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, a petite girl with white hair and a handsome young man with short blonde hair.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, you are truly interesting" Said the woman with crimson hair and she fetched from her pocket eight pieces.

"Ara ara, are you going to make him your servant?" Asked the other woman with black hair.

"Yes, he seems to have a powerful Sacred Gear"

She placed the pieces on his torso, they began to shine in a crimson color and they were absorbed.

"Akeno, find out where he lives" Said the crimson-haired girl.

"Yes buchou"

* * *

**Next day, morning.**

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_CLICK_

"Ummm..." I turned off the alarm clock.

What a crazy dream... but everything was so real, I looked at my body... there is no wound, so it was just a dream...

* * *

**◄End of chapter one►**

**Thanks for reading, please write your opinions.**  
**I'm open for suggestions so feel free to PM me. Of course reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Issei will be only temporarily the servant of Rias, well you will see later.**

* * *

**If you want to know more or less how looks like my concept of Nina, go to my profile there is a link to an image.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of "******DxD: The Dragon's Descendant**". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**[Ddraig speaking]**

* * *

**Reviews answers, etc.**

qweenashleyfox - Well you have right, my bad.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan - Yes he will have Boosted Gear, after all he is a half human.

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I was still laying in my bed and thinking about that strange dream...

"Wake up! Ise!" That was my mom.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the bed. Haa... My day is off to a bad start... I feel so down... I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh, I walked downstairs and the first person who I saw today was my little sister, Nina.

"...How was your date? It seems that you were back home late..." She looked at me with half closed eyes.

My date... right... but I don't remember anything...I only remember the strange dream, that Yuuma killed me...

"AGH!" I knelt, my head hurts!

What... Dragon... a big silver D-Dragon... Huh?! What is with that?

"O-Oni-chan! What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing... just my head hurst a little"

I smiled and walked to the kitchen. I ate my breakfast quite fast and left the house, Nina walked with me. Huh... I feel strange today... weak and sleepy...

"Oni-chan, you are acting strange today... is everything really fine?"

"Yes, of course. I just didn't get enough sleep" I smiled.

We were on the spot I walked to my class and Nina to her class. The lessons began...

...

_RIIIING!_

The school day ended quite fast... more important is that I shocked all on the PE lesson! I was surprised but my physical strength improved! I was always bad at sports but now it changed... I don't know how it is possible but it's the truth. I left my classroom. I walked for a while and I noticed that the crimson-haired girl is looking at me... strange... I left the school ground, Nina finished her lessons one hour earlier... For few minutes of walking I noticed that I'm going the wrong way... I'm feeling so strange... I'm in the town park, the dream... here I was killed... Wait... Someone is behind me… That's what I feel. I turned around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me. Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't... that's!

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle"

The person who appeared in front of me is a man dressed in a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora and he has black wings growing out of his back. He looks like a angel, no...Fallen... yes Fallen Angel... Wait! What I am thinking about?!

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will... Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face"

My master? What does he mean...? Suddenly I remembered the incident that I had in my dream. The dream about that date. At the very end of that dream, I was killed by Yuuma exactly in front of this water fountain...

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The man smiled...

Again! a spear appeared.. he created a spear of light in his hand...

He threw it!

"GUUAAAH!" This pain!

Again I got pierced by a spear! It hurts , I can't stand! Is the spear burning my insides? When I thought like that, the pain increased. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt...?! The spear disappeared and blood flew out from my wound...

"AGH!"

I looked at him... the spear... it appeared in his hand again!

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are going to die definitely"

He is trying to kill me! Again...

"Huh? Your eyes, they are like... eyes of a dragon"

What? What's about my eyes...?

"Guah!" I spat with blood... my wound! It hurts so much! Suddenly a red light appeared...

"Don't you dare touch him." I heard a voice...

A woman walks past me. That crimson hair... I can tell who it is, even just by her back.

"...Crimson hair... You must be a woman from the House of Gremory" The man looked at her.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

...She is the senior student at my school.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk"

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back"

"So it's time for me. I hope we won't meet again" He flapped with his wings and disappeared in the sky...

My vision started to get black... not this again, I think that I lost too much blood... I'm losing consciousness...

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

"Buchou he fainted" Said a black-haired girl.

"We need to take him to his house" She looked at Issei "Also I need to hea-" Before she could finish something happened. Issei's wound... it was on fire... a black fire.

"Ara ara, what's that?"

"That's...maybe this is his Sacred Gear..." The crimson-haired girl was looking at that what was happening with surprise.

"His body... it is regenerating?" A blonde man asked.

"I think yes, and this presence... a Dragon?"

"...Buchou, what we will do with him now?" Asked a petite white-haired girl.

"I think that we can leave him here, he will wake up soon, I think" The woman looked at the other people "We are going back to our club room"

"Yes buchou" They replied.

All of them disappeared in a red magic-circle...

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

Eh... where am I? Everything is black, ah... maybe I'm dead? Yes this might be a reasonable explanation...

**[So you are my new host]**

A voice? What...

**[I'm here boy]**

I turned myself, the darkness brightened and... I saw a big red Dragon!

"W-Who are you?!" I asked.

**[My name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. One of the two Heavenly Dragons]**

Red Dragon Emperor? Huh...

**[What are you exactly boy, you aren't a ordinary human]**

"What do you mean?"

**[Even without me you have the presence of a Dragon... Hmmm, I think the best for now is to wait...]**

The black space began to burn and... my left arm too! Something was appearing... that is...!

* * *

"Aaah!" I opened my eyes. Wait that was a dream? I looked at my left arm, nothing... And where I am... Why I am in the town park... I fell asleep here or what?Wait... that man... spear! I looked at my body. My clothes are my clothes are torn apart! And blood everywhere but... my stomach is completely fine. It's completely dark, it's really so late? I have to go to my house!I stood up and walked. What Iam going to do with the clothes and the blood on them?Nobody is outside, great! After few minutes I was on the spot. I opened the doors and walked in. Everybody is sleeping... now I just need to get to my room without making any noise-

"Oni-chan, where were yo-"

"Nina-chan..."

We looked at each other... how I'm going to explain this?

* * *

**◄End of chapter two►**

**Thanks for reading, please write your opinions.**  
**I'm open for suggestions so feel free to PM me. Of course reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Issei will be only temporarily the servant of Rias, well you will see later.**


End file.
